Calor
by Millene Haeer
Summary: um dia quente e Sirius não entende como Remus parece preferir estudar à ficar com ele.


**Só para constar, é slash (homemxhomem). Então peço que quem não se sente à vontade, não leia. Obrigada.**

Os dias haviam sido quentes e abafados. O sol sempre martirizando qualquer um que se atrevesse a sair do castelo e ir para o jardim e, mesmo de noite, a temperatura ainda era elevada. A maioria dos alunos preferia estar na sombra de alguma árvore perto do lago e andar com o fardamento incompleto. Contudo, Remus parecia desafiar a lógico dos dias quentes: usava o fardamento completo e ainda passava toda à tarde dentro da biblioteca entre inúmeros livros empoeirados e paredes sufocantes.

Foi pensando no amigo e no seu confinamento que Sirius decidiu ir até lá para tirá-lo, mesmo que usando a força, daquele lugar e tentar aproveitar o resto da tarde. Entrou e olhou ao redor vendo que apenas o rapaz dos olhos dourados encontrava-se lá. E a bibliotecária, claro. Aproximou-se lentamente do amigo, que estava de costas, e quando encheu os pulmões de ar o suficiente para dar um grito, teve uma decepção ao ouvir a voz do outro.

Nem pense nisso, Pad. – disse ainda de costas.

Sirius pareceu desanimado por não conseguir pregar uma peça no outro, mas logo deixou pra lá e sentou ao lado de Remus que parecia disposto a não parar de estudar. Após alguns minutos esperando atenção, Sirius decidiu _forçar_ a atenção para si. Não que fosse muito difícil, mas quando tratava-se de Remus estudando, isso poderia ser quase impossível. _Quase_.

Moony. – chamou a primeira vez, mas sem resposta.- Moony. – chamou mais forte dessa vez.

Hm? – perguntou o outro distraidamente.

O que acha de fazermos algo? Está quente, está tedioso e acho que você precisa descansar. – esperou resposta, mas esta não veio. – Moony! – gritou perto do ouvido do outro, o que o fez recuar e olhá-lo irritado. Ouviu também uma reclamação da bibliotecária, mas não deu atenção.

Eu não sou surdo, Sirius. – disse irritado. – Ao menos, não era. – murmurou voltando a atenção ao livro. – Logo teremos provas e quero estar preparado. Você deveria fazer o mesmo.

Nah. – viu que o outro voltou a concentrar-se nos estudos.

Normalmente, Sirius não costuma ir até a biblioteca impedir o lupino de estudar. Contudo, queria a companhia do amigo e estava disposto a conseguí-la. Mesmo que sendo radical. Levantou indo para trás de Remus e percebendo a chance, puxou o livro que o amigo lia.

Hey! – Remus reclamou levantando-se. – Devolva, Sirius. Preciso terminar de estudar.

Precisa _parar_ de estudar, Moony. – fechou o livro colocando-o junto de si, bem encostado ao peito. – Não irei devolver. Se não quer vir comigo, também não deixarei que estude.

Você está agindo como uma criança. – estendeu a mão. – Me devolva.

Não. – mostrou-lhe a língua o que só o irritou mais.

Me devolva. – repetiu.

Não. – respondeu firme.

Vamos, Pad. – pediu cansado, o que fez Sirius quase ceder, mas o moreno só apertou o livro com mais força ainda.

Não.

Sirius Black, me devolva esse livro agora ou não respondo por meus atos. – pediu impaciente.

Hm... – fingiu pensar. – Não. – sorriu maroto.

Quando o moreno deu por si, Remus havia avançado sobre ele e tentava tirar-lhe o livro a força. Virou de costas para dificultar, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso. Mesmo o loiro sendo menor, por ser um lobisomen, era mais forte e logo conseguiu o livro de volta. Voltou a sentar e a estudar. Sirius olhou-o desolado. Queria muita a companhia do outro, mas sabia que não seria agora.

Tudo bem, Moony. Você venceu. – sentou ao lado dele e ficou olhando para as mãos sobre a mesa.

Passado dez minutos e Sirius continuou em silêncio olhando para seus dedos como se eles fossem as coisas mais interessantes do mundo. Suspirou. O moreno só queria sua companhia. De fato, andava ausente nesses dias. E com James só querendo saber de Lílian e Peter que andava sumido também, Sirius sentia-se sozinho. Fechou o livro e olhou para o moreno que o olhava curioso.

Está bem, Pad. O que quer fazer? – perguntou com um sorriso sendo retribuído com outro ainda maior.

Sirius havia saído puxando Remus pela mão pelo castelo todo. Correu até o jardim do castelo e parou num local próximo ao lago. Havia alguns estudantes por perto também em busca de se refrescarem no lago. Sirius sentou apoiando-se no tronco de uma velha árvore e logo o loiro fez o mesmo.

Tão melhor. – disse Sirius. – Não sei como consegue ficar enfurnado naquela biblioteca, Moony. Seu cérebro não frita?

Poupe-me, Padfoot. – disse rolando os olhos. – Então, essa era sua idéia de diversão?

Claro que não. – sorriu levantando-se e puxando o outro. – Quero que fique bem aqui. – colocou-o próximo a margem do lago. – Olhe para frente e me diga o que vê.

Remus obedeceu. Ficou em pé onde Sirius o deixou e olhou para frente. Havia montanhas, nuvens, muitas árvores... Era para ele ver algo de diferente? Olhou novamente, com mais atenção, mas não viu nada de diferente.

Sirius, não vejo nada de- não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois foi empurrado para dentro do lago. – Sirius Black! – exclamou Remus irritado quando nadou até a margem e saiu do lago. Estava ensopado. – Eu devia saber, seu cachorro. E pare de rir!

Desculpe, Moony. – disse entre risos. – Sua cara foi hilária.

É mesmo? Vamos ver a sua. – o moreno tentou correr, mas não foi rápido o bastante e também foi atirado para dentro do lago. – Sua cara também foi hilária. – disse com um sorriso.

O moreno sorriu finalmente divertindo-se. Com as mãos, jogou água no outro que revidou. De repente, estavam ambos numa guerra de água. Mal perceberam a aproximação de um para o outro até que Remus parou esperando o cessar do outro. Quando Sirius também parou de jogar água, estavam tão próximos que as respirações misturavam-se. Sem pensar muito, Remus avançou e acabou com a distância.

Essa sim, era minha idéia de diversão. – disse Sirius ao se separarem. Remus riu de leve começando a ir para a margem.

Vamos, Pad. Não podemos ficar muito tempo com essas roupas molhadas ou pegaremos uma gripe.

Então vamos tirar as roupas? – Remus olhou-o como se aquilo fosse óbvio até perceber a malícia nos olhos do outro.

É claro. – respondeu com a mesma malícia.

Sirius apenas assentiu e seguiu o outro para o dormitório. No fim, teve a diversão que queria. E nem ligava mais para o calor lá fora. Aliás, achou que a temperatura estava muito mais alta no quarto. Remus concordou e resolveu que seria bom uma outra guerra de água, dessa vez, na banheira.

**Minha primeira fic na Internet - Bom, obrigada quem leu. Respondo reviews (caso tenha). E até uma outra fic. Passar bem.**


End file.
